Spongebob and Friends in: Fidget's chrismas mess
by the comedic writer
Summary: had to be re-published. Rated T due to cartoon craziness and mayhem, and brief Languise.


**Spongebob and Friends in: Fidget's chrismas mess.**

All was quiet thoughout the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a….. HEY WAIT A MINUTE! THIS IS THE WRONG BOOK! Ah, here's the Right book. All was quiet thoughtout the dragon temple…. Well, at least from afar, closer looks well revel the hard at work lougers in work of the up-coming holiday crossover, a comination of both chrismas and the winter feast festival. All of Shen's wolfs and gorillas handled the tree, dang big one at that, under the supervision of Shrek.

Shrek said: "Ok, boys, easy with that, took Lefou forever to chop down the tree, and everything has to be in the right place for all the visiters!"

Shen came in and said: "Marilous, simply wonderful, all of my family's traditional winter feast decorations are in place, and soon when all of our guests, and Celestia in pactular, will be adazled by the grand tradisional fireworks, the most beautiful and well designed fireworks made by the Peacock family, even if I say so myself." Shrek only smiled, while rolling his eyes. Shrek said: "It's rather interesting you planned to combine both chrismas and your, winter feast, thing. I mean, are the other December holidays gonna be allowed too?" Shen said: "I assure you, green one, they'll be addressed soon enough, and they will have a role in the first ever holiday crossover, an ultimate testament of universeal peace, by creating this cross-cultureal exspearience."

Donkey came in, amazed by the wonder and beauty of the temple ball room so far.

Donkey said: "Man, get aload of this, chrismas stuff and, holiday-esh china stuff galore!" Puss appeared as well, liking what he sees. Puss said: "Incrediable, this will surely impress everyone (Leans torwords Shen, wispers) Exspiecaly a certen sun controlling horse princess." Shen said, quietly: "She's a pony, An Alicorn no less, but thanks, Spanish cat." Puss said openly: "This will be the best holiday crossover, if not the first, all of the united universes has ever known!"

Meanwhile, Fidget was cleaning the kithan floors, with Iago's and Icky's help. Fidget said: "I can't believe we got cleaning duty instead of helping the festival." Icky said: "Look, I ain't too thrilled that King whitey peacock that we to work behind the sences, but hey, at least we are helping in a way, though not deoration related, firework related, or heck, we ain't even allowed to cook!" Iago said: "Slightly justivived cause of your attempt to create the perfect cookies with all the likable candies in the United universes, remember?"

In the past

All the lougers lie sick to their stomichs with empty trays lying around, then Ignightus came in, shocked to see this.

Lord Shen said, slightly sick-sounding: "For now on, Prehistoric one, leave the cooking to the Panda, cause your TOO perfect for your own, heck, OUR own safety! (Groans, stomichs rumbles)"

Icky said, also sick-sounding: "Strangely, I don't mind your strictness for once, I didn't know I was so good, my pastries can be considered illegal stuff cause of it being SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO good! (groans, then quietly sobs)

In the present

Icky said: "Man, that still haunts me, I mean, I didn't know I was so good a cook, anything I make gets instantly banned for being more addicting then Marijuana." Iago said: "Yeah, and I'm on rehab for your "Perfect" cookies, I been trying to cancel out the taste by thinking of the saltans crackers! But it's a slow prosess." Icky said: "Don't worry, Iago my bird, my chef license is long removed by Po cause of my "Ultra-mega-perfecto cookies", completed with every Delicious snack foods in existence, (starts drooling abit) the cookie itself made with very stingle-likeable flavors, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, fudge, and every single known inter-universal yummy- (shooks head) FOCUS ICKERIOUS, FOCUS! Got to remember I can't cook that stuff anymore, and that Ignightus destroyed every single noted reserpie list I made, so tough noggies for my addict side." Fidget said: "You I get, Icky, but why's Iago here?"

Iago said: "Uh, let me spell it out for you peg-leg, remember my attempt to cheer Shen up about the death of his parents by giving him an all expediences paid cruse in the sea planet of the peaceful human-noid dolphins?"

In the past

Lord Shen said: "IAGO! YOU IDIOT! THIS ISN'T THE SEA PLANET OF PEACEFUL HUMAN-NOID DOLPHINS, THIS THE SEA PLANET OF LAWYER SHARKS WHO TORMENT BIRDS FOR FUN!" Iago said: "How was I suppose to now, that hammorheaded guy was very charismatic!" Lord Shen and Iago were wegded on a tree with the lawyer sharks laughing satiscly at them, finding delight in their bad luck.

In the present.

Iago said: "He kinda hates me now, even despite I called for Thundra and she took care of them soon enough!" Icky said: "Yeah, but I heard he's on the verge of finally forgiving you for your mistake, alongside me, though I won't hold my breath of being allowed to cook again." Iago said: "Or me being alone with Charismatic strangers offering vacations." Icky said: "But hey, at least our mistakes aren't as bad as Fidget's, at least ours were off job, he blows top secrets, drops important keys, and not the bravest guy we got." Fidget gets angry by this. Fidget said: "HEY, HE FORGIVED ME FOR THOSE THING!" Icky said: "Mainly cause the rules that only Spongebob or the other founding leaders can boot a member out, and that your cute henchbat attitude wins him over occupationally." Fidget said, calming down: "But it's not fair we can't work with the decorations and stuff, just because of past mistakes! We are part of this team, weither Shen admits it or not." Iago and Icky only looked at eachother, then back at Fidget. Fidget said: "Look, maybe if we can show Shen we can actselly help and not blew it, maybe he'll see that we can be useful!" Iago said: "By what, preytell?" Fidget said: "I KNOW! Maybe we can clean those fancy-looking fireworks shen showed us!" Icky said: "You mean his family traditional holiday fireworks? He doesn't even allow Boss Wolf near those things without prior permission!"

Fidget said, confidently: "I know, but if we cleaned them up, they'll be so shiny and new, he'll have to allow us to help!" Icky and Iago shouted: "COUNT US OUT!" Fidget said: "FINE! Have fun cleaning the kition."

At the firework room, Fidget is already prosessing torwords the first firework. Fidget said: "Oh boy, man, this is so gonna be awesome that the one thing I do, will bring a smile to Shen's face! Man it's dark, I better light a match!" yeah, biggest no-no when in a firework room, one, fidget does not know where he is, if he's next to the string that starts it or not, two, Fidget does not know if there are guards entrusted to guard the fireworks or not. Fidget turns a match on, not realizing he's next to a firework, big one, and torwords the fireworks starter string, Fidget realizes too late as he sees the fuse (yes, that what they're called, a fuse!) Fidget said: "Uh-oh…."

At the ballroom.

Lord Shen said: "Yes, we are almost done, and a few weeks ahead of sedguale, soon, Celestia will be most impressed by the-" a sound of a blood-clurdoling scream gets everyone's attention! Lefou said: "Oh boy, looks like Fidget found another rat." An exblowtion was heard Shreak yelled: "YEAH, BUT THIS ONE HAS A BAZOOKA! COME ON!"  
>The lougers go torword the shorse of the yell and boom sounds, with Shen becoming concern. Shen said: "It's coming from the room I placed my families traditional holdiday fireworks!" Icky and Iago appeared as well. Iago said to himself: "This is not gonna end pretty." As soon as Shen opened the door, fireworks began to fire out, causing everyone to douge! Po said: "OK, I THINK THIS BAZOOKA RAT GOT TO SHEN'S FIREWORKS!" Fidget on one of the bigger fireworks flew past the louge, screaming in fear and for help! Lord Shen said in both confusion and concern: "Fidget?" the komicasi firework with it's small bat hostise flew torwords where the ballroom was! Boss Wolf said: "Oh snap! The ballroom!" Lefou said: "The tree!" Lord Shen yelled: "MY FAMILY'S DEORATIONS!" (BOOOM!) Lord Shen yelled again: "NOOOOOO!" Shen ran as fast as his legs can allow, with the rest in tow!<p>

Lord Shen viewed into the room, with such a horror to his face, with an equil amount of shock from the others. Mantis said: "Oh, man, all our hard work, gone like that." Lefou said: "Aw nuts! Now I have to cut down another tree!" Shrek said: "Well, this is a find kettle of bad haggis!" Fidget was hanging upside down to the still standing, but clearly ruined tree, mumbling nonsensical words with un-focused eyes. Lord Shen said, in anger: "FIDGET!" Fidget snapped back to reality and fell down! Fidget looked up, at a very angry Peacock, who's eyes look as if some bit of Shen's old life as a pycopath was revived. Lord Shen, stared at Fidget, with angry, cold-blooded eyes, almost like a murder is about to acure. Fidget, only stared nerviously. Lord Shen said: "YOU….You….. Oh, what I'm gonna do to you… (YELLING) I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WILL BE A FITTING PUNISHMENT! I'M STUCK INBETWEEN DUNKING YOUR HEAD IN LAVA, OR, JUST STEPPING ON YOU WITH SPIKED SHOES THAT BEEN USED, AND BEEN FOUND IN THE DUMBSTER LAST WEEK! (TAKES A DEEP BREATH, then looks at everyone else) I wish to be alone for awhile, everyone, that includes Boss Wolf, and the Soothsayer, this is something I must cope with on my own, cause Fidget, weither knowingly or not, has ruined the party (YELLING AGAIN) FOR EVERYONE! (DEEP BREATH) and to top it off, ruined my family's deorations, and the traditional l fireworks, the only true remements of the memory of my parents. The memories, the loving, loving, loving memories, burned, by, by, by (struggling to hold off tears), FIDGET'S IDIOCY!" Shen runs away, giving out a Peacock cry of sadness. Every one looks at Fidget, haif angry, haif sad. Fidget look away, not wanting to face the sadness and/or anger in their faces. Everyone just leaves, all but Icky and Iago. Icky said: "Well, Fid-man, ya blew it big time, like, Hollywood's biggest blockbuster big time kind of stuff. I mean, messing with chrismas, and the other planned Holidays, for what was intended to be, a big cross-cultural celebration thing, it was so gonna impress our impending guests in the following weeks, and, for Shen's sake, that horse princess he has a total crush on! (Lord shen yelled ALICORN from afar) Also, the fact you trashed the things he really liked, and that he said they were like, the only few things that reminded him of his dead parents, now reduced to burned crap! And all because of your misguidance of trying to get on the Shen-man's good side. Now look at ya, even ferther on his badside for, I guess, that you made the mistake made popular by looney tune villains: lighting a freaken match, in an exblowtions containment room." Iago said: "Yeah, if this does not get on Santa's naughty list, I have no idea what will." Fidget got scared by Iago's comment. Fidget said: "Santa?" Icky said: "Yeah, the big red man don't take kindly to those who f'ed up chrismas, or any other holidays for that matter, even those that nothing to do with chrismas, he made that kinda clear when he scold our friend Jack Skillington for messing up chrismas with Halloween stuff! Jack was lucky he got off easy with saint Nicky casting a brief snow spell in Halloween town." Iago said: "You? Well, I hope you can find use for a big, old, fat, ugly, groteste, lumpy, and offen useless, lump of coal!" Fidget stood there, in shocking fear. Fidget said, shuttering the words: "L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-limp of c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-coal?" Icky said: "Yeah, wish we stopped ya, if we knew this was gonna happened, but you should've stopped yourself."

Iago only nodded. Icky said, soothingly (or at least trying): "Look, this ain't the first time Shen lost his cool, if among his more "Harmless" outbursts. He'll come around. Just, steer clear of him till he likes you again, either on his own, or after some numerous Therapies from the Soothsayer. Ok?"

Fidget calmed down alittle. He only nodded. Icky and Iago smiled, and went on their business. Fidget thinks: "But, what about santa? I have to get on his goodside…. I know! I'll go on a quest for the north pole! I'll convince santa not to put me on the naughty list by saying I was trying to clean the fireworks, not meaning to set them off! Then, maybe he can even help get Shen to hate me anymore….. As much as he normally does, in like, haif-love-haif-hate relation. Anyway, this is my goal! To find santa! I better get ready!"

Oh boy, another well meaning Kamikazi mission impossible by everyone's favorite peg-legged bat, this time to find santa to see if he can help on his issue with Shen. Will this work? Or just another Fidget accident waiting to happen? Find out on chapter 2!


End file.
